1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of bandages and more particularly to elastic bandages with criss-crossed hook and loop fasteners for encircling and supporting a portion of the user""s body.
2. Prior Art
Elastic bandage wraps can be used to provide support, compression, and/or immobilization for joints and limbs. Application of these bandages typically employ figure eight pattern type wrapping and the bandages are commonly wrapped in a continuous manner. In wrapping a user, it is common practice to initially have the bandage rolled neatly and to wrap the bandage around a portion of the body as the bandage is being unrolled. In order to apply the bandages in this fashion, the bandages are usually of a considerable length such as four feet or greater. Elasticized bandages and more specifically elastic bandages which are elastic in the longitudinal direction present significant advantages over their non-elastic counterparts. These advantages include an increased ability to accommodate the curvature of body parts, improved ability to stay on without slipping, the ability to apply a relatively even amount of bandage pressure useful for the treatment of ailments and wounds, and the ability to wrap a portion of the body using a significantly shorter and hence a lighter bandage. Elastic bandages are typically retained in a wrapped position by one or more metal clips. The metal clips have relatively sharp projections formed thereon which, when in use, pierce the end of the bandage and also pierce an intermediate portion of the bandage thereby holding the end of the bandage in contact with the intermediate portion of the bandage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,975, Yashima discloses an elliptical shaped supporter having a longitudinal slit at the center portion to allow for protrusions. The supporter uses a hook and loop closure system. The supporter comprises a plurality of transverse Velcro which is disposed proximate to one end of the supporter and terminates about the midpoint of the supporter. Due to the constraints of being a supporter and not a bandage that can be wrapped, it cannot be used to effectively wrap or support areas of tapering proportions such as the leg, thigh or forearm. Furthermore, because the supporter allows for joints to protrude out its slit no compression is applied directly to the area which projects out of the slit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,028, Freeman discloses a track bandage for horses which is wrapped in a spiral manner. The bandage includes a hook and loop fastener closure system. The bandage is comprised of a longitudinally disposed loop strip and a longitudinally disposed hook strip. As a result of this, if the bandage were to be brought together angularly the Velcro strips would cross each other over a relatively small area, and the necessary gripping action would be hindered. Furthermore, the bandage""s range of adjustability is limited by the length of its longitudinally disposed loop strip in combination with the length of its longitudinally disposed hook strip. In addition the bandage is inelastic in length and suffers from all the disadvantages thereof such as having a long length of nine feet, which makes wrapping an arduous task.
Fossel in U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,161 discloses an elongated elastic bandage with an attached strap bearing hook fastener on one side and loop fastener on the other. Wrapping such a bandage on a user where the fastening element is free to dangle about is a cumbersome process as is the fastening of such a strap attached to a wrapped bandage. This linear arrangement of fastener would also present problems if the fastener were brought together angularly. Additionally, such a fastening element will often leave flapping to occur after attachment, an undesirable result. Furthermore, such a bandage would be unable to be rolled neatly before wrapping because of the variations in the dimensions of the bandage and its attached fastening strip.
An elastic ankle wrap is disclosed in Castigla U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,746. This wrap is initially applied to an ankle by placing a hook fastening tab, on the top of a users foot, engaging that tab with a corresponding loop fastening tab, wrapping a bandage about the ankle and securing the bandage with predetermined corresponding hook and loop fastener patches. The hook fastening tab is attached to the first end of the bandage forming an angle not equal to zero degrees. This arrangement is designed so that the tab can fit onto the foot of a wearer. As a result of this two different wraps are necessary for a right foot and a left foot. The wrap is not suited to be wrapped around any area other than the ankle and foot. Additionally, although the wrap could be used for support it cannot be used for immobilization of the ankle joint.
The prior art also includes the device shown in Greenberg U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,234. This device includes patches of hook and loop fasteners which extend across the entire width of an elastic band. The device is designed to form a tubular support for the wrist or waist by linearly wrapping one area and reinforcing the initial wrap. The device is directed toward providing an anchor point by allowing an intermediate hook segment to engage a starting end loop segment after an initial wrap of the band and providing a terminating hook segment which engages a loop segment to secure the end of the band. The hook and loop segments are in the form of patches which extend across the width of the band, resulting in an unwanted degree of stiffness and lack of adjustability. The Greenberg device is directed toward providing a cylindrical tubular configuration for wrapping the wrist or the waist of a user. It cannot be used to wrap in a figure eight pattern of wrapping and cannot be used effectively in other applications such as wrapping the leg, thigh or forearm of a user because of the tapering proportions of these body parts.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an elastic bandage, which contains elasticity in the longitudinal direction, which incorporates hook and loop fasteners which may form a criss-crossed configuration when the elastic bandage is applied to the user""s body.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an elastic bandage which can effectively fasten at an angular arrangement.
Still another object of the present invention to provide an elastic bandage which will provide a large surface area of attachment for hook portions of the bandage and thereby allow to the bandage to be engaged without being uncomfortable to the wearer or allowing hook portions to become engaged with clothing or the like.
Another object of the present bandage is to provide an elongated wrap which may be used to provide support, compression, and/or immobilization of joints or limbs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an elastic bandage which can be applied in a spiral, figure eight, and/or continuous manner to support a portion of a user""s body and which can be secured in an effective manner.
A further object of the present invention is to conveniently allow for a bandage to fit on a large range of proportions with relatively few fastening attachments.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an elastic bandage with criss-crossed hook and loop fasteners which can be manufactured at a relatively low cost.
Another object of the present invention is to teach a method for rolling such a bandage which would permit for easy application of the bandage.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear more clearly hereinafter.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided an elastic bandage with cross-crossed hook and loop fasteners which includes a generally rectangular elastic bandage. The present invention""s elements allow for a great range of adjustability without that adjustability impairing the elasticity of the bandage. By adding longitudinally disposed narrow hook strips on one side and one end of the generally rectangular bandage, a plurality of narrow loop portions on a second side of the bandage and generally at the same end of the bandage, and a bandage which includes longitudinal elasticity, an unexpectedly large amount of adjustability is created. The narrow loop portions may extend across the majority of the width of the elastic bandage.
It will be appreciated that the present invention contemplates having longitudinally disposed loop strips on one surface and one end of the bandage and a plurality of transversely disposed hook strips generally at that same end on a second surface of the bandage. However, the preferred embodiment of the present invention includes, as mentioned above, longitudinally disposed hook strips and a plurality of transversely disposed loop strips and the following specifications and drawings will reflect the embodiment of the preferred method. The use of this embodiment however should not be construed as limiting the scope of the present invention.
In use, when the elastic bandage is applied to a portion of a user""s body, the hook and loop fastener portions cross at an angle and thereby secure the end of the elastic bandage.